Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Han dj
Summary: Sometime, you just need to see another person and pay attention to them to gain what you really wanted.


Disclaimer: It's a misfortune for me to not own Saki or any other anime at that. I would have probably made me my own original anime if I only have the money to hire the talents! Ehehe. The title of the story was used without permission. All I know was that this was sung by so many artists I got no idea who originally sung it or compose it anymore.

Summary: Sometime, you just need to see another person and pay attention to them to gain what you really wanted. Hajime X Touka

A/N: OMG…I have watched Saki for the nth time and I think I will be watching it again and all throughout the time I was watching it, this plot kept on bugging me. This is rated T because I'm not sure how far my modesty regarding words can go thus the rating.

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

_It's seldom that something so inane catches my eyes. Since "that" fateful day I was taken by Ryuumonbuchi Touka to be her personal maid and co-student at Ryuumonbuchi high school, I never had my eyes on anyone but her. But this few weeks…no months, I have proven to myself that there's other interesting person that warrants my attention._

_Like Kiyosumi's Takei Hisa._

_No, this isn't just some one time crush I harbored for the red headed Kiyosumi Mahjong Club President. Yes, it might have started during that prefectural final mahjong competition where I played opposite her, and her unconventional way of playing had made her a very interesting person in my eyes, to the point where I even compared her to our taishou. This was then followed by the individual competition that had her placed 4__th__ overall, overpowering Touka-sama, she became more interesting by then. The way she handled the 4 school combined training for mahjong was splendid too. She just proved that she's not only good in mahjong but she's everything you'd want for a woman._

_But she isn't Touka._

-0-

"Why are you being so difficult Touka?" Inoue Jun asked before she unwrapped a burger and took a big bite from it.

"What do you mean by me being difficult desu-wa?" Touka said glaring at the tall woman, "I can't even imagine me being one!"

"You are being mean." Tomoki said while typing on her netbook in her usual monotonous voice. "Even Koromo is trying to get away from you."

Touka frowned and looked around to see that indeed her cousin was being a good distance away from her. "Why are you there Koromo?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I am looking!" The small blonde said trying to hide her feelings toward her irritated cousin and friend, "I like to see the mahjong tiles!" she even added and started humming a nameless tune as she inspect each tiles.

"You're making excuses," Inoue said grinning at the small blonde and got a huffed for it. "By the way…I've not seen Hajime the whole day!"

At this Touka's frown deepened, "That Hajime!" Everyone in the room looked at her including their maid who has the task of holding on to the tray of burgers that Inoue Jun and the rest were munching on.

"What about Hajime?" Inoue asked again

Touka faced the tall woman who was sitting on the elegant couch eating, "That Hajime is obsessing over that Kiyosumi player!"

"Haramura Nonoka?" Koromo asked, her attention taken. The rest frowned when Touka fumed but shook her head no.

"Not the busty Kiyosumi…probably that tsumo after kang girl then…what's her name…"

"Miyanaga…Miyanaga Saki." Tomoki supplied for Inoue

"NO!" Touka said loudly

Everyone was frowning now, "Who?" Inoue and Tomoki asked

Touka held onto her head as if she was going to pull her hair out, "That woman who wins over bad waits! The kiyosumi mahjong club president!"

"Oh," both women said in unison while Koromo went back to inspecting the tiles

"I think Touka is just getting jealous." Koromo blurted out of a sudden.

"Whaaat?" Touka fumed and stepped closer to her cousin, "What in the world were you thinking Koromo? Why would I be jealous?"

Koromo looked at her cousin, "You look and sound like one to me." She said before returning her eyes on the one ball tile.

Touka fumed more but her supposed tirade was cut off by the clubroom's door sudden opening and Hajime coming in whistling, her hands on her head and her face was oblivious to what was happening inside her the mahjong clubroom. The sudden silence caused her to stop and looked at everyone, "What happened?"

"Where were you?" Inoue Jun asked even before Touka could formulate a question,

"Oh I was watching the National game on TV." Hajime said grinning from ear to ear, "Damn, Takei Hisa really got game!" she said before her eyes found the burger stock behind Inoue Jun.

"The National ended a month ago Hajime," Tomoki said looking at Hajime as if she had another head on her shoulders

"I know…but I want to see her play!" she said before finally getting one burger and sitting on the couch beside the tall woman. "I really can't fathom how she could still use that bad waits and still met with that Miyanaga Teru head on! That woman was one mahjong monster!"

"She is not that much of a player!" Touka said before huffing,

"Oh but she is! I think I need to write a letter to her to congratulate her."

At this, Touka's foul mood intensified, "What for?"

Hajime looked at Touka with wide eyes, "Tou…ka…"

"I don't get it! Why would you even bother to send her a letter?"

"I would just like…"

"Oh! My favorite Anime is on TV! I better go see it!" Koromo suddenly blurted out and ran out of the room without waiting for any retort from the others.

"Koromo!" Touka called out frowning at her cousin and then her eyes focused on Inoue Jun who stood up with a new hamburger at hand.

"I should probably watch that anime with the chimp…I'm sure Koromo needs someone with her," She said edging away from the couch slowly then looked at Tomoki who was still typing, "What are you doing there sitting still?"

"I thought you wanted to be with Koromo, I didn't say anything about me coming."

"You got to come, I won't survive Koromo alone!"

Tomoki looked at her in bewilderment but nodded her head, "You are planning something, you better tell me later." She said before closing her netbook and standing up to follow the taller woman. Both women looked at Ayumu who was still standing behind the couch where Hajime was sitting.

"And why are you still standing there?"

Ayumu looked at Inoue and Tomoki with sad eyes, "Touka ojou-sama needs me here…"

"She's got Hajime!" Inoue said glaring at the maid, "And you got to come because I need those burgers!"

"But Touka ojou-samaaaa…" Ayumu said with tears in her eyes as she was dragged by Inoue out of the room.

"What are you all trying to do?" Touka said to the retreating figures but decided its not worth her time and then looked at Hajime again, "What?"

"What…what?"

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, "Why would you write her a letter?"

"I wasn't able to congratulate her before!"

"You don't need to!"

"But…"

"Hajime!" Touka said and caused the smaller woman to stop talking and bite her lower lip. Touka started pacing, "Since prefectural all I hear from you is Hisa! Hisa here, Hisa there! You were saying her name as if she was a god or something!"

Silence

"What?" Touka has her arms akimbo as she talked irately with Hajime

"I don't complain when all you do was talk about Haramura Nodoka,"

Touka was stunned

"I even support you…"

"This is different," Touka said her voice low and her eyes were shadowed.

"How so?"

Touka looked up and marched in front of Hajime, took the burger and fling it somewhere in the room where unbeknownst to them, Hagiyoshi's shadow had successfully caught the flying burger, lean forward and rest her arms on the backrest of the couch trapping Hajime's face in between. "I don't get googly eyes over Haramura Nodoka, mine was a pure competition…not…not…"

"What?" Hajime's face was red from blushing due to Touka's proximity, "I…I…"

"I don't crush on her Hajime!" Touka said before completely leaning in as anger, jealousy and courage finally made her to move forward and breach the gap between their lips…and kiss.

"Tou…ka…"

"I'm selfish…and you are mine, always remember that."

Hajime's face was as red as a tomato but there was a smile on her face that turned into a grin when Touka turned around and decided to make a pillow of Hajime.

-0-

"I didn't know that you can be a demon even outside of the mahjong arena." Inoue Jun said as she petted Koromo's head.

"Nai! Don't pet me, I'm not a child!"

"But your plan had good result." Tomoki added

"Touka ojou-samaaaaa!" Ayumu cried as the four watched from the security camera.

"I still think Hajime ojou-sama is a great actress," Hagiyoshi spoke out of nowhere which made the women gasped in surprise

"I still owe that Yuuki a lot of Tacos." Koromo said pouting

"Yuuki?"

Koromo just shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave.

-end-

Okay so it's corny! But I can't help imagining the jealousy scenario between Touka and Hajime with Hajime pining over Takei Hisa (damn Episode 15…I think…)

I'd probably try wiritng the Hisa x Mihoko plot I had in mind, its tentative title was Three Years in the Making. But I only play beginner mahjong and I don't think I could write a Saki fan fic without even mentioning mahjong! LMAO (oh yeah…I am as useless as Kyoutaro or Kaori-chan!)


End file.
